


in the dark

by punchbowls



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbowls/pseuds/punchbowls
Summary: "Richie, Richie, please," Bill begs. He rolls Richie over and finds his face between his hands and shakes him a little, praying he'll wake up.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> they're at a comic con for the movie they worked on together or smth idk

Bill heart leaps into his throat when he realizes the thing on the floor he's bumped into is Richie. All the lights are off, except the little nightlight in the bathroom, but he could only see it's reflection in the mirror. Everywhere else in the hotel room is pitch black. It's pitch black and the lump on the floor is definitely one of Richie's spindly legs.

Panic grips Bill and floods through him, he drops to the ground and gropes blindly through the dark to find Richie's head. His heart races. The last time he'd found Richie like this in the dark was when they fought IT and then Bill had thought almost certainly he was dead.

"Richie, Richie, _please_ ," Bill begs. He rolls Richie over and finds his face between his hands and shakes him a little, praying he'll wake up.

Hands meet his wrists and Richie's words are thick and a little slurred when he speaks. "Bill? Wha's goin' on?" he asks, then coughs.

The sound Bill makes is somewhere between a laugh and a sob, sounding hysterical either way. He yanks Richie up into his arms and grips him tight.

"Uh," is all Richie says and after a second he returns the embrace. "You okay, Big Bill?"

"Are you? You're on the fucking floor, Richie, I thought you were dead. Last time I found you on the dark you almost were," Bill says and Richie catches the slight tremble in his voice.

"Ah, shit," He hugs Bill back a little tighter, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay. Sorry."

"Why are you in the floor? Did you fall?" Bill asks when they pull apart.

"Uh... No. You know how I was starting to get a headache after my last panel?"

"Yeah."

"Turned into a whole migraine so I came in to rest amd whatever. Anyway I dropped the TV remote and the battery rolled under the bed... But uh, the floor felt really nice and cold so I guess I, uh, fell asleep."

"Jesus Christ, Richie, I really hate you," Bill says, hugging him again.

"Me too, the floor isn't the best place to sleep, I'm gonna be sore," Richie complains.

"Sorry for scaring you, Bill," he adds softly.

"It's okay," Bill says, "Dumb ass."

Richie yanks lightly on Bill's ponytail in response.

**Author's Note:**

> they're best friends <3


End file.
